


璧水长情花常开

by bingyue



Category: xiao - Fandom, 花谢花飞花满天 | As Flowers Fade and Fly Across the Sky (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingyue/pseuds/bingyue





	璧水长情花常开

“我若不愿意呢？”罗浮生笑笑。  
“你愿意。”萧平旌肯定的说，身后低头吻上去，唇齿相接，一寸一分的吮吸着对方红润的唇瓣。这才是真正的喜欢，你对他有欲望，有肌肤相亲的冲动。舌头灵巧的撬开对方的贝齿，挑逗着对方粉嫩的小舌，舔过牙床，夺走对方的呼吸。逐渐发现，你想要更多。罗浮生第一次与人这样亲近，这个略带侵略性的吻，唤起了他身体的本能，有些感觉被放大了无数倍。比如胸前，比如胯下，比如后面那难以启齿的地方。仿佛一瞬间失了力气，又有什么喷涌而出。  
萧平旌接住软掉的身体，自然注意到了他的变化。宽大的手掌正好拖住臀瓣，倒是比身上感觉有肉。  
“你先起来。”罗浮生红着脸推开他。  
“就抱一会，有不会怀孕，怕什么。”萧平旌坏笑。  
“大白天，光天化日，你好意思。”  
“咱们长林王府执勤的兵丁都是木头，不用管他们，好好待着平复一下，成年的天知一族经不得撩拨，你我还未成婚，我也不好把你吃了。不过真香，忍着好难。”  
“谁说我要嫁给你了？”罗浮生瞪大眼睛。  
“这身体的初潮给了谁，以后都会为谁动情，没想到你这么经不得撩拨。”萧平旌捏了捏手里的臀瓣，隔着衣服都能感觉到湿意，如今终于放心了，罗浮生看起啦大大咧咧，不好打动，如今知道他也是喜欢自己的，又怎么会不高兴。


End file.
